Дмитрий Фирташ
Предыдущая: Химическая промышленность Украины Дмитрий Фирташ Род. 1965 г. в селе Тернопольской обл. Бандит. Судя по его разговору с американским послом Тэйлором в 2008 г., за ним стоит другой могущественный мафиози – Семен Могилевич. А все эту мафию покрывает российское руководство и украинская власть. "Фирташ также описал газовый бизнес в Украине в 1990-х как особенно опасный. Фирташ сказал, что во время премьерства Павла Лазаренко, последний назначал уголовников на должности в правительстве и использовал свою премьерскую должность в коррупционных целях." (Из разговора ам. посла Тэйлора с Фирташем ). В следующем эпизоде мы видим сотрудничество бандитов с чиновниками, и передел гос. собственности: "Еще одним таким бизнесменом был Игорь Макаров, создавший газотрейдерскую компанию Итера в 1992 году, поставлявшую туркменский газ в бывшие республики Советского Союза. Фирташ утверждал, что Макаров нанял бывшего главу КГБ, чтобы тот возглавил службу безопасности, чтобы управлять газовой империей Макарова в Центральной Азии. Фирташ вспоминал, что он поставлял продовольственные товары через HighRockHoldings, которую Итера использовала, чтобы покупать газ таким же образом в Туркменистане. Макаров тогда платил Фирташу наличкой, полученной от продажи газа. Фирташ говорит, что Макаров отказался выплачивать Фирташу $50 миллионов в 2001 году, что заставило Фирташа развивать собственный газовый бизнес, в то же время вытесняя Макарова. Фирташ также рассказал, что Макаров пригласил его на ужин в Киеве в январе 2002 года, вскоре после подписания Фирташем договоренности по газу со странами Центральной Азии. Фирташ добавил, что пошел на тот ужин опасаясь, что его побьют или даже убьют за то, что он отнял бизнес Макарова. По словам Фирташа, он был вместе с начальником охраны Семена Могилевича, Сергеем Михасем из Солнцевской Группировки и господином Оверином, когда Макаров сказал Фирташу, что он получит назад свой бизнес с такой же легкостью, с какой Фирташ его забрал. Фирташ ушел со встречи цел и невредим благодаря своей хорошей репутации среди центральноазиатских бизнесменов - он сохранил свою жизнь и свой газовый бизнес". Еще одним типичным моментом является борьба между кланами бандитов: "Известность Фирташу принесла его война с экс-премьером Юлией Тимошенко. Там было все. Дошло даже до того, что бютовцы обвиняли Фирташа в связях с авторитетнейшим в определенных кругах человеком - Семеном Могилевичем. Фирташ тоже инвестировал в Партию регионов и не прогадал. После избрания Януковича президентом во власти появилась более-менее устойчивая группа под условным названием "газовики" или "Росукрэнерго". К этой группе, кроме самого Фирташа, относят Юрия Бойко, Сергея Левочкина и Валерия Хорошковского... Группа получила тотальный контроль над нефтегазовой отраслью и приятные бонусы в виде кресла главы Администрации президента и СБУ... Янукович отобрал СБУ, сослав экс-главу этого ведомства Хорошковского на должность первого вице-премьера без портфеля. Нефтегазовым рынком заинтересовалась "семья". Стали появляется сообщения, что и самого Фирташа решили "держать в тонусе" с помощью налоговиков... ходят упорные разговоры, что Фирташ инвестировал в партию Виталия Кличко. С ним связаны новоизбранные депутаты от "УДАРа" Сергей Куницин и Павел Рябикин. Говорят, и Виктор Пинзенык появился в списке Кличко не просто так". Это значит, что нынешняя власть в Киеве принаделжит Фирташу, ибо нынешний мэр Киева - Кличко. Английская Википедия пишет: «According to documents uncovered during the United States diplomatic cables leak Firtash told U.S. Ambassador to UkraineWilliam Taylor of needing permission from alleged Russian crime boss SemyonMogilevich to do business in Ukraine during the lawless 1990s.[18] The same documents suggest that Firtash also claimed to be friends with President Viktor Yushchenko.[19] Firtash denied the remarks.[18] Allegedly, Gazprom, a Russian natural-gas extraction company, had asked Mogilevich to oversee natural-gas deliveries from Russia to Ukraine via gas intermediary RosUkrEnergo. All parties deny connections with Mogilevich.[18]Other cables said Firtash and Mogilevich were linked through ostensible offshore company vehicles either by joint ownership through former spouses or through Firtash heading companies in which Mogilevich’s former spouse was the shareholder.[20] It was also suspected that Raiffeisen Bank, an Austrian-based bank, was a front to legitimize RosUkrEnergo.[20]» Американское руководство также связано с Могилевичем. Например, при оформлении визы в США (в Киеве) деньги нужно вносить в Райффайзен Банк, за которым стоит Могилевич. Когда к власти в 2010 г. пришел Янукович, то Фирташ прибрал к рукам многие предприятия, а своих людей поставил у власти. Википедия пишет: «С осени 2012 года Фирташ увеличивает своё присутствие на украинском розничном рынке газа — бизнесмен скупал государственные пакеты акций облгазов в непрозрачных тендерах. Проданные Фирташу облгазы получили государственные газораспределительные сети на праве хозяйственного ведения (бесплатная аренда)[6].» "Интерес Фирташа есть и в титановой отрасли. Бизнесмен и раньше неформально контролировал цепочку от добычи титановой руды до выпуска продукции. Хотя формально многие предприятия из этой цепочки являются государственными. Например, в аренде у его структур находятся Иршанский ГОК и Вольногорский ГМК." Формально, многие предприятия остаются государственными, но контролируются олигархами. Это мы наблюдаем на всех уровнях собственности. Однако, после переворота в феврале 2014 г., Фирташ утратил властные позиции. Его арестовали в Вене в марте 2014 г., и выпустили после того, как на встречу с ним в Вену приехал будущий президент Украины Порошенко . Порошенко как видно использовал свое политическое влияния для того, чтобы Фирташа выпустили по залог. Фирташ теперь должен Порошенко… В июне государство уведомило Фирташа, что не будет продлевать с ним аренду предприятий добывающих титан. Фирташ использовал свою «аренду» государственных предприятий для того, чтобыперепродавать государству руду в 2, или более раз дороже, чем само государство брало за нее. Вот что значит обворовывание государства. В 2014 г. в Украине произошел очередной государственный переворот ("Евромайдан"), в результате которого начался перед собственности. Предполагается отобрать собственность у олигархов, которые были близки к Януковичу, в том числе у Фирташа. Дальше: Лесная промышленность Украины Category:Украина